The Insect King
Cast * Baby Simba - Charlie Ant (The Ant and the Aardvark) * Young Simba - Z (Antz) * Adult Simba - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Young Nala - Princess Bala (Antz) * Adult Nala - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Mufasa - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) * Sarabi - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) * Scar - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Rafiki - Snagglepuss * Zazu - José Carioca (Saludos Amigos) * Timon - Mort (Madagascar) * Pumbaa - King Julien (Madagascar) * Shenzi - Fenghuang (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) * Banzai - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Ed - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Sarafina - Maya the Bee Scenes * The Insect King Part 1 - "Circle of Life" * The Insect King Part 2 - Hopper and Guru Ant's Conversation * The Insect King Part 3 - Z's First Day * The Insect King Part 4 - Z's Pouncing Lesson * The Insect King Part 5 - Hopper and Z's Conversation * The Insect King Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" * The Insect King Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard * The Insect King Part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" * The Insect King Part 9 - The Stampede!/Guru Ant's Death/Z's Exile * The Insect King Part 10 - Hopper Takes Over Pride Rock * The Insect King Part 11 - Meet Mort and King Julien * The Insect King Part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The Insect King Part 13 - Hopper in Command * The Insect King Part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? * The Insect King Part 15 - Atta Chased King Julien/The Reunion * The Insect King Part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * The Insect King Part 17 - Flik and Atta's Argument/Snagglepuss's Wisdom/Flik's Destiny * The Insect King Part 18 - Flik's Return/Mort and King Julien's Distraction * The Insect King Part 19 - Flik Confronts Hopper/Flik Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle * The Insect King Part 20 - Flik vs. Hopper/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands * The Insect King Part 21 - End Credits/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John Version)" Movie Used * The Lion King Clips Used * The Ant and the Aardvark * Antz * A Bug's Life * Parappa the Rapper 2 * The Buzz on Maggie * Snagglepuss * Saludos Amigos * The Three Caballeros * Melody Time * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * The Great Mouse Detective * Maya the Bee Gallery Charlie Ant as Baby Simba Z as Young Simba Flik as Adult Simba Princess Bala as Young Nala Princess Atta as Adult Nala Guru Ant as Mufasa Maggie Pesky as Sarabi Hopper as Scar Snagglepuss as Rafiki Jose Carioca as Zazu Mort as Timon King Julien as Pumbaa Fenghuang as Shenzi Cat R. Waul as Banzai Professor Ratigan as Ed Maya the Bee as Sarafina Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs